The GetAway
by soDEEliciious
Summary: The 'Gang' go on a getaway in the Summer breaks with a plan in their minds to help Sharpay. But does the plan turn out as they want it too? Do they suceed? R&R please, constructive critisicm and a bit of loving appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

The get-away

**Author.** soDEEliicious

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Except .. never mind, I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter One; The get-away**

Sharpay walked out into the front lawn at the sight of the mail-man walking past the Evans' mail-box.

"Good morning." Sharpay said sweetly with a smile.

"Howdy." Mr. Rogers said with a thick Texan accent. "There's a mail for you, Miss Sharpay Evans, eh?"

"Thank you Mr. Rogers." Sharpay, took her letters and went back inside.

It was a Saturday morning, and a bright sunny one at that, and Sharpay was stuck here at her two storey home by herself. Her mom had gone out with her friends, her dad had some business to attend to overseas. Sharpay begged him to take her with her, but after a long day of discussion, her parents had decided and said a firm no to Sharpay. Maybe next time, they had said, when she was older. Her brother, who knew where he was? Ever since those clique groups disappeared into the thin air, Ryan was drifting further and further away from Sharpay and getting closer and closer to the gang. Especially Gabriella.

"Eugh," She muttered to herself at the thought of Gabriella.

She had everything she wanted and she was newer to East High then Sharpay. She had the brains, the money, the boy, the fame and the musical. And to tell the truth, Musicals were the only things that kept Sharpay going. She loved performing, but that was also short-lived since Gabriella started auditioning for every single musicals, acting all sweet and friendly to everyone, especially Sharpay feeding her all these lies about wanting to become her friend. No, well Sharpay certainly did not want to be friends with such a fake person, and yes, Sharpay found Gabriella's personality a little too fake and overwhelming.

Sharpay plonked down on to the couch and started reading the letter intended for her. She couldn't help but scoff, once she read how it started off. As she continued to read she couldn't help but laugh out loud to herself. Of course, the empty house, echoed her laughter, freaking the hell out of her, but she regained composure and pressed her back, further into the couch. It was comfortable that way.

Oh sure, Sharpay had changed. But it could have been for the worst. She was meaner, much much more meaner. Before, her parents could just easily talk to her without having to book appointments, but now they had to go through the bother of having to book when they wanted to speak to her. Even Ryan didn't get through to her. Not Zeke, not Troy, not anyone could get to her. It was as if she had hardened her heart. Anyone would have hardened their heart if they went through the same thing as Sharpay. She was only nice to strangers, like the mail man.

Sharpay was fine last year. Well not fine. But after their clique groups disappeared, everyone started losing interest in her. No matter what she did, it was either, Gabriella this or Troy that and Sharpay just about had enough of it all. So she hardened her heart so that no body would get to her, so that she wouldn't have to experience the same hurt again.

"What? They want me to join them in their little camp?" Sharpay asked herself, rolling her eyes in sarcasm. She laid the letter or the invitation, if you will, aside and brought her legs to her chest. "Love Gabriella?" Sharpay scoffed and pressed her back harder into the couch. "Love my ass."

Just as she was about to trash the letter, the Evans' door bell chimed throughout the two-storey house.

Sharpay grabbed the invitation, shoved it deep down the trash can before proceeding to open the door. But when she opened the door, she received a disgusting surprise. It was Troy and his little gang and Ryan was part of it, much to her shame.

"Wait!" Troy called, withholding the door so that Sharpay wouldn't be able to slam it shut in their faces.

"What do you lot want?" Sharpay asked, thoroughly annoyed.

"Did you get my, I mean, our invitation?" Gabriella piped up from next to her boyfriend.

"What that piteous thing you call an invitation?" Sharpay scoffed, "Yes, it was a little hard to miss."

"Are you not coming?" Troy asked.

"Hell no, now get off the Evans' property, or else..." Sharpay threatened.

"Or else what Ice Princess?" Chad asked. He and Taylor were the ones that did not want to give Sharpay a chance. They thought that she was just to cold to be melted.

"Chad!" Troy exclaimed and gave him a smack, no a punch, in the stomach.

"Oof. What?"

"Or else, I'll call the police!" Sharpay shouted, slamming the door shut in their faces.

"Wait guys, I'll get her to soften up." Ryan said, opening the door with his keys.

Ryan entered the grand house and walked upstairs, where he found Sharpay sauntering to her room. He ran in front of her room door so that she wouldn't be able to enter her own room.

"Sharpay, come on! Try and loosen up, they are actually great people you know!" Ryan said softly, trying to change his sister's mind.

"Get out of my way!" Sharpay growled, her teeth gritted.

"I will, if you promise that you'll come." Ryan held out his pinky, and Sharpay looked at it with a scowl on her face.

"Promises .." Sharpay scoffed, "Don't mean anything, now move."

"Mine do!" Ryan said.

Ah, what the heck. What hurt would it do if Sharpay was to go out with a bunch of losers for a while. Ryan would leave her alone and hopefully the others would to. Sharpay decided to elaborated the promise.

"Dickhead, will you leave me alone for good and promise to never pester me again to come to these lameass things, then will you and the other really leave me along for good?" Sharpay asked, with malice.

"Deal!" Ryan said with out a moments hesitation, noticing how much his sister had changed. For the worst.

"Good." Sharpay said, "Well get out of my way so that I could pack!"

"Oh, right." Ryan said with a sheepish grin.

Ryan trotted back downstairs, to see his group of friends seated on the couch and the floor, scattered everywhere in the little seating area. He gave the group two thumbs up sign and a large smile. "It's a yes. But we only have a week, and I promised her something more than we, as a team came up."

"What?" Ryan's friends asked, perplexed.

"It's not anything stupid, is it?" Troy asked.

"No!" Ryan said, a little offended. "I promised her that we would leave her alone after this, that's why we only have a short time."

"That is a short time..." Gabriella muttered.

"How are we supposed to change her in seven days?" Taylor asked in ridicule.

"Seven and a half days, Taylor dear." Ryan said sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Whatever." Taylor rolled her eyes.

"I have a plan, huddle guys!" Ryan whispered and motioned for the group to huddle. "Now here is the plan..."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hullos people.: My name is DEE, and yush, a newb. Here is my first story. R&R please. Cookies to everyone who does/pointless bribe. Constructive critisicm and some loving appreciated. : I'll be out then, Merry Christmas y'all! 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

The get-away

**Author.** soDEEliicious

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Except .. never mind, I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter Two; First Day**

"Damn, Ryan—Did you tell mom and dad?" Sharpay asked, slapping herself mentally and getting a little excited but her actions never betraying how she was actually feeling.

"I told them in advance." Ryan said with a big smile. He gave his friends a look. This was good, right? Sharpay was getting into it.

"How are you finding it so far?" Gabriella asked from the front seat next to the Driver's seat.

"We haven't even left yet, what are you talking about?" Sharpay said, ridiculed and pointed at Zeke, Chad, Troy, Ryan and Jason.

"Yeah, I meant, how do you think things will turn out?" Gabriella rephrased her question and asked, blushing at her mistake.

"I dunno, but keep in mind that I came here because of a bribe." Sharpay said coldly narrowing her eyes.

The four guys seated themselves on the SUV. Troy at the Driver's seat, Zeke next to Sharpay, Ryan next to Sharpay, Kelsi behind Sharpay, Chad next to Kelsi, Taylor next to Kelsi and Gabriella next to Troy. She wasn't happy with the seating arrangement. She could fly out the front windscreen and die if Troy wasn't driving properly and Ryan and Zeke kept pestering her to talk and engage in a conversation with them. _'Not in a million years/"_ The blonde thought to herself, huffily crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes even more, until she could barely see anything.

The rest of the ride was pretty uneventful. Oh wait, it depends on your definition of uneventful. They had this huge sing-a-long. A dorky one at that, which almost made Sharpay get out of the car, take a taxi and go back home. They had stopped singing, immediately when Sharpay told Troy to stop the car. Then they got lost, and had to stop at the crappiest petrol station. There was an Asian dude, who tried to crack onto Sharpay. Sharpay got so pissed they had to pack her in the car and flee before a police was called, from Sharpay hurting the Asian dude. The rest of the ride, Sharpay fell asleep due to the bore of it all and now she woke up not exactly happy.

"Where are we?" She asked scowling.

"We're at the hotel we're gonna be staying for a while..."Troy said carefully, scared of Sharpay lashing.

"Did you book our rooms already?" Sharpay asked, crossing her arms.

"Uh, I did." Gabriella popped out of nowhere, smiling and raised her right hand to indicate that it was she who booked the rooms.

"Great. Where's our rooms?" Sharpay asked, stifling a yawn.

"I'll go and check now." Gabriella ran off inside with Taylor.

The boys started unloading the trunks and luggage. Sharpay was the only one who had nothing to do. She sat down on the curb, not really interested in the activities happening around her until Gabriella re-emerged from the hotel with Taylor. There was a change to Gabriella's face. It was a worried expression than that happy expression.

"Well?" Sharpay stood up, grabbed her trunk and tapped her feet impatiently on the floor. "What rooms do we go to?"

"Umm, guys, there's been a mix-up.." Gabriella said with an expression that clearly expressed how sorry she was.

"What mix-up?" Snapped Sharpay, knowing somehow that it was something to do with her.

"They thought Sharpay was a boy name, so they put Sharpay with Troy..."

This announcement shocked Sharpay. Mainly because now she had to share a room with Troy who... We'll come back to him later. She had to share a room with a guy! And, they thought she was a boy.

"Are they insane?!" Sharpay screamed, "They want me to share a room with who?! I'm not sharing a room with Bolton, damn it!"

"Oh but-" Gabriella faltered.

"I'm talking to the manager!" Sharpay said and stormed inside to the reception.

"Excuse me, I demand a room change!" She screeched, jabbing her fingers at the reception table, jerking her sunglasses off her head.

While Sharpay was inside fighting a losing battle, outside near Troy's SUV, the gang were talking. Whispering more like.

"Guys, our plan isn't working! She was supposed to have fallen for it!" Gabriella hissed.

"I thought she would, you never know. These days she's so... not Sharpay!" Ryan said just above a whisper.

"Well get her!" Kelsi demanded.

"Shh!" Everyone said through gritted teeth.

"Sorry." Kelsi apologized, blushing.

"I'll get her." Gabriella raised her hand.

"Well...?" Troy asked.

"Well what?" Gabriella said with a confused look.

"Get her." They all said in unison.

"Oh right!" Gabriella ran inside the hotel and grabbed Sharpay by the forearm, turning to the receptionist, "I'm sorry—She's just a tad bit cranky from the long ride. Just ignore her."

"I want a separate room!" Sharpay kept yelling as she was dragged off the scene by Gabriella. Suddenly turning to Gabriella, "What are you doing? You don't want me to sleep with your boyfriend do you?" Sharpay snapped.

"Huh?" Gabriella asked.

"Oh shut up!" Sharpay snapped again and walked off.

"Sharpay! Where are you going?" Ryan called out.

"None of your business!" Sharpay said, not even bothering to turn around.

"I'll get her, can one of you put my stuff in my room? Thanks. And Sharpay's too." Ryan said desperately and chased after his unidentical twin sister, "Wait up Sharpay!"

Ryan chased her down the street. What can I say, she had a brisk pace. Once Ryan reached her, he grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"What is wrong with you?" Ryan demanded, getting angry.

"What do you mean what is wrong with me?" Sharpay snapped.

"You've been acting all... different ever since Christmas!"

"I was always like this."

"Listen to yourself Sharpay. You were not like this. You may have been a little forceful but you never were... well this." Ryan said.

"Ryan, what is it to you? Ever since Christmas, all you did was hang around with... them!" Sharpay shouted angrily pointing back the direction they came from.

"Don't tell me that this is about them!" Ryan started to argue.

"It is. Ever since then you never want to speak to me again you hypocrite!" Sharpay shouted, narrowing her eyes.

"Fine be like that. But don't come running back to me when you want friends. Real friends that treat you with due respect!" Ryan spat and walked off huffing.

"Come back!" Sharpay trailed off.

Ryan entered the hotel lobby to see his friends lines up on the couch. They all rushed to him at once as he entered.

"Well?" Kelsi prodded.

"She's not coming." Ryan said, cooling down a little.

"You're wrong about that." Kelsi whispered and jutted her chin towards the door where Sharpay was walking in with her sunglasses covering her eyes.

"I think it's time that we all check out our rooms." Gabriella proposed excitedly, as Sharpay headed towards them.

"Whatever..." Sharpay scoffed, following behind the gang.

Everyone separated with their partners, seeing that each room was divided for two people. _'It better have two separate beds.'_ Sharpay thought wearily to herself. She regretted the things she did to her brother. She could have just told her brother, she knew that she could tell him anything and everything. But no, her ego. _'Damn that ego!'_ She cursed inside her mind.

She followed Troy inside the room. Her stuff was already there. And to her relief there were two beds. She did a survey of the room on the spot. It was big, it had a mini-fridge, she could see the bathroom, it was good enough. She grabbed her luggage from the wall near the door and dragged it to the bed she liked the best. Sharpay started unpacking and putting things in the drawer and putting her shampoo in the shower room. When she came back outside, she plonked down on her bed and took another good look at the place without her sunglasses. She was shocked to find that Troy's bed was a couch that turned into a bed.

"Would you be ok to sleep on the couch?" Sharpay asked, in what she hoped would be a cold voice.

She was surprised with herself. But then again, who could blame her? Troy was after all that guy she wished to be with. And she wasn't all that bad. Ryan had at least started steering her in the right direction of a happy life like his with his rather harsh words. Troy also seemed shocked.

"Um, it's ok. Thanks for asking though." Troy said with a killer smile.

It took all of Sharpay's will power to not smile back. She knew her feelings for him were... turning warmer and warmer.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hullo. It's Dee again. Thank you to that one person for reveiwing, it was so lovely to see that someone was actually reading and reviewing. I like to update quickly. So ... yeah. Um, again, read and review please aannd, constructie critisicm is more than welcome. Merry Christmas and with much love, Dee. 


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

The get-away

**Author.** soDEEliicious

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Except .. never mind, I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter Three; Second Day**

"Hey Sharpay..." A voice whispered in Sharpay's ear as she rolled around in her bed, trying to ignore the source of sound. "Sharpay, wake up."

Sharpay's eyes creaked open as she stretched and stifled a yawn. What came next woke up everyone within the distance of two rooms from the room Sharpay was in.

"Get away from me!" She kept screaming, kicking Troy and punching him.

"Ok, ok!" Troy muttered, holding his hands up to show no harm.

"What were you doing so close to me anyway?" Sharpay asked, psh, demanded more like.

She was blushing. Troy was all the way across the room, in front of the bathroom, his hair looking wet and shirtless. He still had his hands up in the air.

"I was trying to wake you up quietly. The other guys are all awake. They asked me to wake you up."

That was the truth. And it was all part of their plan.

"Come on, get up. There's a lot to be done today." Troy said with a smile and moved closer to her in order to usher her out of her bed.

"All right, all right." Sharpay stretched for the last time and kicked her blankets aside.

She was starting to warm up to Troy. After all that crush-y feeling still never escaped her. No, but she wasn't going to disturb Troy, get in his face just to say hi. No, that was not the new Sharpay. She got up, and walked towards the bathroom with her towel. After thirty minutes of getting ready for a big day she came back outside and found Kelsi, Gabriella, Taylor, Jason, Zeke and Ryan outside in her room. Well, her and Troy's room.

"What are they doing here?" Sharpay asked, giving a glance at Troy.

"Why? Are we not allowed in here? What were you doing?" Ryan asked, wriggling his eyebrows.

"Immature." Sharpay said fixing her ear-rings in the mirror.

"Well at least she didn't call me a dick." Ryan said happily, a smile on his lips.

Sharpay rolled her eyes. They all ushered her outside. Especially the girls. Sharpay turned around and frowned at them all.

"Where are we going?" She asked grumpily.

"You'll know in about ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, once—now!" Gabriella said with excitement. The boys looked equally excited. When Sharpay got out of the car, she saw her favorite Mall, just out of Albuquerque. I smiled. But quickly wiped it off as the other saw me.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Gabriella exclaimed excitedly and they all rushed inside.

Sharpay couldn't help but get excited. She tried to hold that smile down, but she couldn't. She was at her favorite mall, how could she have? They moved in groups, following Sharpay. By noon, the boys were exhausted, Sharpay had thousands of paper bags littered about around her, and the rest of the girls were smiling from their success. Even Taylor was. Sharpay smiled back at them all. _'This feels good.'_ Sharpay thought to herself, actually recognizing the fact that being happy and feeling loved was actually a good feeling.

"Come on guys!" Sharpay exclaimed, jerking her newly bought sunglasses onto her head, "We must shop! We came here to shop, not to sit around at the food court and waste our time! Chop, chop!" She pulled on Troy's sleeves a blushed when everyone started looking at her.

"Ooh, someone's developed a little crush!" Gabriella ooh-ed, and the other girls followed suit. Troy started blushing as well.

"Shut up." Sharpay muttered. But then a confused look dawned her face. "Isn't-" But she was cut off as everyone got up scraping their seats against the floor.

"What are you waiting for? You're the one who wanted to shop more! Chop chop!" Troy mimicked in a friendly way.

"Huh?" Sharpay asked confusedly to find out that the gang had gone a couple of metres while she was wondering about a very important question. "Oh right." With that Sharpay attempted to run towards the gang, but failed by tripping over her one thousand plus shopping bags. "Help?" She asked, her hand raised in the air.

"Sure." Troy replied first, laughing heartily with the others. The other gave him a ooh-you-in-love-too? look. I just rolled my eyes.

"Come on guys, you too. You can hold this bag." Sharpay said assigning at least five bags to each person.

They continued their shopping spree. The boys wanted to really leave by the time one o'clock came, but Sharpay had some more shopping to do. Finally at around four o'clock after many shop keepers had to shoo Sharpay out for returning to the store, they got back in the car and were off. Sharpay had a couple of bags around her even after cramming as much as she could in the trunk. The girls thought she was going to be bankrupt as they held on to their one bags. They were too cheap to spend the amount of money as Sharpay had.

"I'm going to sleep early, g'night guys." Troy said.

"Me too." Sharpay piped up eagerly, collected her bags from everyone else and got into the elevator, before it shut on her.

"You sleeping early too?" Troy asked, seeing that they were the only two people in the elevator.

"Nah, I'm going to check out my newest addition to my... new things!" Sharpay exclaimed delightedly.

"Oh man, I'm gonna be stuck while you spray yourself with perfume and all that smelly girly stuff, aren't I?" Troy asked, mock feigning horror.

"It is not smelly girly stuff!" Sharpay argued, smacking Troy in the forearm.

They could've sworn that there were firework between the two of them when they had briefly contacted each other. Sharpay, feeling this, immediately removed her hand from Troy's forearm and the rest of the elevator ride was quiet. They were like, standing on the other side of the elevator. Ding, came the sound that alerted them that they were stopping. They both got out of the elevator and went inside to their suite, Troy being the gentleman he was by holding open the door and carrying more than half of Sharpay's heavy shopping bags.

Sharpay immediately sat herself in front of the little make-up desk they had. There she applied perfume, lip gloss, foundation, eye liner, sparkler and all those type of girly things. Troy was suddenly unable to sleep and sat up in his couch bed watching Sharpay. Sharpay, making sure that Troy had his eyes closed, changed outfit after outfit. Troy peeked, giving into temptation and got the smack of his life.

"Eugh, boys." Sharpay groaned while changing into a different pair of outfit. "How do I look?" She did a little twirl in front of Troy.

"It's... pretty." Troy replied.

"Pretty?" Sharpay scoffed, "That's it? It's not sexy? It doesn't cling on to me in all the right places like my hips? My boobs?" Sharpay cried out indignantly. That was the fifth time he just said, it's pretty. What a lame duck. Realizing that she had just asked the weirdest question in Troy's life, she blushed and murmured a little sorry. "Sorry, I just got carried away. Before," Sharpay paused, indicating that before was, before she became so meaner, "when I went shopping with my mom, she used to say those things. How beautiful I looked. I guess you're not a girl then."

"Dude! I'm a boy!" Troy cried out, also indignantly.

"I know, I know." Sharpay giggled. "I had enough of this, maybe I'll continue tomorrow night."

Sharpay changed into her pajamas. She lay on her bed, her hands behind her head. She was just looking into the ceiling, doing nothing but looking up at the ceiling.

"So, what are you thinking about?" Troy asked, noticing Sharpay staring at the ceiling.

"Oh nothing." Sharpay dismissed the subject.

"You know what?" Troy asked.

"What?" Sharpay responded.

"You've changed in the two days I've seen you this holidays-" Troy was cut off, however, as Sharpay said, "Is it a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Good thing. I'm proud of you in a way, I never thought possible." Troy finished.

"Thank you? But I'll probably change back. If not to my meaner self than to my mean self." Sharpay said with a sigh.

"Why?"

"I don't know. Musicals were the things that mattered to me the most. Acting like a snotty girl was what got me noticed. Now acting like a snotty girl won't get me noticed and acting won't get me noticed. What can I do to get noticed? Nothing but act snottier than before."

"Do you want to act like a snottier version of your snotty self?"

"Nah, not really. But then how else am I going to get noticed? Gabriella seemed to have taken it all away from me."

"Whoa you called her by her first name!" Troy said with a grin, "On a serious note, hey it doesn't have to be like that. If you act like yourself, as in your right now self, you'll have plenty of friends. Real friends, Sharpay. Not just some stupid acquaintance."

"Do you think I want to be like this?"

"Hmm, no. I think you want to be like your brother. Get out there and make friends. Actual friends." Troy said walking over to Sharpay's bed and sitting on the edge.

"Anywho, even if I changed, no one will stick by me. I doubt Ryan will. His developed a weird temper. You, you're probably all talk. And yeah..." Sharpay said, her face drooping sadly.

"I will. I promise I will, if you promise that you'll change." Troy said lying down next to Sharpay.

"No way. Are you serious? You're out of your mind, Troy." Sharpay said softly, giving him a glance.

"No I swear! Then try it for the first week! Please?" Troy asked.

"...Alright." Sharpay said after much hesitance, "You better not be all talk, because if you are, I'll never let you see the living daylight, ever again. And I mean it literally!"

"Whoa. Ok, ok, calm down." Troy said with a nervous chuckle, "And did anyone tell you how pretty your eyes were."

"No." Sharpay said, with a grin.

Suddenly, Troy lifted his weight off the bed, and hovered on top of Sharpay, holding his own weight. There he slowly lowered his arms, until their lips were touching. Sharpay immediately warmed up to the kiss. There were of course, chemistry. Suddenly, Sharpay pushed him off of her.

"Troy, you have a girlfriend. We shouldn't be going about behind Gabriella's back." Sharpay said breathlessly.

"Huh? What girlfriend?" Troy asked.

"Oh, don't play dumb. You have Gabriella!" Sharpay said flushed.

"No I don't. Well not anymore. We decided it wasn't working out..." Troy said his eyes drooping.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't know. No one told me." Sharpay apologized.

"It's ok. But I'm surprised no one told you..."

"Who would? I'm a practical loner."

"Sorry Sharpay. I should've known that you didn't feel that way about me. G'night."

"I think I might sleep with the girls tonight." Sharpay said, "G'night Troy."

Sharpay took her pillow and her blanket, quickly crept to the door, threw it open and walked across the hall, towards Gabriella and Taylors. She smiled sheepishly as she threw their door open.

"Hi guys, can I sleep here tonight?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah, sure. Come." Gabriella motioned for Sharpay to join them on the bed, where they were having a pillow fight.

"Troy being annoying?" Gabriella asked with amusement.

"Oh, yeah. He is."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Dee again. I don't have much time online seeing that it's the first of January 2007. Guys, happy new year! Keep the reviews coming. And like usual, C/Cs are appreciated as well as some loving and some cookies. : Love y'all. Catch y'all later.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

**

The get-away

**Author.** soDEEliicious

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Except .. never mind, I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter Four; Third Day**

Sharpay woke up early that morning. Gabriella was just so happy that Sharpay was feeling happier and acting less like that snotty self that she just accepted Sharpay into the room. Taylor of course had her doubts, but five minutes into the pillow fight and they were acting like best friends. They had not gone to bed until a good hour or two past midnight and it was only... seven o'clock at the moment. Sharpay opened the door to her room with Troy, dumped her pillow and blanket on to the bed and screamed as she found Troy on her bed.

"Huh? Oh good morning Sharpay." Troy said groggily. "I slept here. The couch, it's not exactly comfortable."

"It's ok. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have screamed." Sharpay said and crept to the bathroom where she took a relaxing shower.

After she was done she had used majority of the hot water so Troy just had to go without shower for the morning. But during Sharpay's relaxing shower session with lots and lots of hot water, the memories from last night flooded her mind. Yehp, the kiss, the everything. How she let her walls of insecurity down and let Gabriella, Troy, Taylor, Ryan, Kelsi, Zeke and Chad all back into her inner circle of friends. Not that she had any before.

"Hey, um we're needed outside." Troy said, running a hand with wax through his hair, styling it on the way.

"Oh just us?" Sharpay asked and immediately punched herself squarely in the nose, mentally of course. She wouldn't have the guts to do it physically. She was still drying her hair.

"I dunno." Troy shrugged.

"Alright. You go ahead. I'll meet you all at the lobby in about ten minutes."

Troy nodded simply and was out the door. She dried her hair as quickly as she could without making it go all frizzy. She sprayed some perfume, took her sunglasses off from the make up desk and was off and out the door. Oh wait, Sharpay went back and took her ear-rings and shot out the door, into the elevator. After a couple of minutes she arrived downstairs, safe and sound. She was so scared of the elevator breaking down on her. That was like her ultimate fear.

"Oh, finally! About time!" Gabriella exasperatedly said and everyone snapped their attention to Sharpay.

"Yeah sorry about that. I thought I had my ear ring but it was back at the make-up desk. So I had to go back. And the elevator was awfully slow." Sharpay said, scrunching her nose.

"Well we got a big day planned ahead of us." Gabriella explained, "So we'll need to be on time."

"We're talking about major big day. Not just some prissy shopping." Chad said, making a square with his hands.

"Shopping is not prissy!" Sharpay gasped, hitting Chad across the arm.

"Ok, sheesh, take it easy woman!" Chad put his hands up as a sign of no harm.

Gabriella giggled. She then realized that they were running behind time. If they wanted, meaning, Gabriella, Taylor, Ryan, Troy, Zeke and Chad, everything to go as planned they had to leave at that exact moment. She wouldn't be surprised if they missed their train or bus!

"Come on guys! We're going to miss our train!" Gabriella said and started dragging Sharpay, who caught Troy's arm, and the gang teased them.

Sharpay turned really red in the face and let went of Troy's arm. Gabriella rolled her eyes. It wasn't that she was jealous of Troy's potential of hooking up with Sharpay. After all they were over. But her friends. They were being a nuisance. Instead of helping out with the plan and helping Sharpay befriend with them and go out with Troy, they were making it quiet the opposite!

"Ugh, don't be silly. Come on!" Gabriella said leading the crowd to the train station.

Once they got to the train station, they were lost. Except Gabriella and Taylor no body else knew how to take the subway. They were all lost. Gabriella and Taylor had to buy the train tickets for them, teach them how to get through the barrier and teach them not to step in the gap, for if you did step in the gap, you would fall and have an unpleasant death. This was all common knowledge for Gabriella and Taylor.

"Seriously, you guys really need to do something with you lack of knowledge on the subway!" Taylor said rolling her eyes.

"It's not my fault." Sharpay whined, after getting over the shock of how big the gap actually was. She needed Troy and Zeke carrying her in. She was that scared. "I swear, I have never seen a gap that deadly!"

They all found seats. It was particularly empty seeing that no one would be headed where they were, unless they had the money and the time. No they were not going to another mall. They were going to... oh wait. You can read and find out. Sharpay went non-stop about how dangerous the subway was earning a couple of weird looks from kids that looked as if they were elementary students. Ryan grabbed onto the seat so hard, his knuckles were white. The boys. They were scared and you could see it. They wouldn't talk, they wouldn't blink. They just sat there petrified.

"Oh guys. Come on. This is our station!" Gabriella yelled with panic. It was their station and the door had opened but they were just too busy being scared. She rolled her eyes, grabbed a couple of them while Taylor did the same. This time Sharpay had to rely on Gabriella, for even the boys were scared of the gaps when they were coming off.

"You were fine with this before, when we boarded the train. Why are you guys so scared now?" Taylor asked.

"Who me? Babe I wasn't scared. I was... acting!" Chad said, his voice rather high.

"Uh-huh, sure." Taylor rolled her eyes and said sarcastically as Chad put his arms around her.

They all followed Gabriella outside, where a bus was waiting for them. It wasn't a public bus, it was one of those shuttle buses and on the side it said YMCA; activity center. Sharpay's eyes widened. She had went there when they were younger and had the worst experience of her life. Ryan getting information of Sharpay's fear from that twin telepathy, laughed out loud.

"What's so funny?" Sharpay asked, whipping around to face Ryan.

"You're... Ahaha... You're thinking of that moment, aren't you?" Ryan laughed.

"Shut up." Sharpay covered Ryan's mouth. "Guys I'm feeling thirsty. Where can I get a bottled water?"

"We're running late. You'll have to get it there." Gabriella said, saying the there, mysteriously.

"Wait, we're not going on that bus, are we?" Sharpay asked, her face showing signs of some panicked out person.

Gabriella nodded and dragged Sharpay to the bus. There they all took their seats and the bus was off. They passed some great scenery and finally after an hour of traveling they arrived at a house. And next to the house there were like fields. On the other side of the house there were cabins.

"We're here!" Gabriella said excitedly and got off the bus.

"Where?" Sharpay asked, scared.

"Here. YMCA; activity center."

"Oh crap, no way!"

"Yes way."

"Come on." Gabriella beckoned the group over.

Sharpay stood there rooted to the spot, while they went through the gate. Troy came back and put his arms around her in a joking manner.

"Come on." He said with his killer smile, directing Sharpay towards the group.

Sharpay walked aimlessly. She was doomed. Great, great. Really great! When they entered the house looking building, there was a big hall down the corridor, after the reception. The receptionist gave them there name tags and they were off, to the big hall. In the big hall, there were two people, looking really weathered. They were wearing shorts and a simple shirt with a helmet and a backpack. Sharpay looked at them with a... Ohhkaaay then look and sat down on the ground with her friends. She looked around and to her relief they were the only group there.

"Hello and welcome everybody. We'll be your guides for the day, my name is Lily," the girl guide said with a cheerful smile.

"And I'm Sky." The guy guide said also with a cheerful smile.

"Today we'll be doing various activities. And I assure you they'll be fun. They're major fun!" Lily cheerfully said.

"So get off your bottoms and let's go have fun." Sky exclaimed.

The gang stood up and followed Lily and Sky into the field. Once Lily and Sky smiled, they looked a tad bit more livelier. There was this huge board standing vertically. Sharpay and Ryan knew what this was.

"This is the... who can tell me what this is?" Sky asked, treating them like Kinders.

"Abseiling." Sharpay said, her face paling while the other shrugged.

"Well done. Someone knows what we've got in store!" Sky said with a clap and a wink.

That was the only thing that kept Sharpay from hyperventilating. Troy saw this and scowled. Not that he and Sharpay were officially going out, but everyone knew that he liked her. How could they not? He was so... the glazed eyes, the slightly gaping mouth. As far as Troy was concerned Sharpay was an angel. That was the reason he had broken up with Gabriella. But Troy had used some other reason. Gabriella noticed Troy's scowls and coughed, braking Sharpay's gaze on Sky.

"So what do we do for this abseiling thing?" Gabriella asked.

"Well you get harnessed, you hold on to that rope and make your way down. And yes it's one hundred percent safe. So who's first?" Sky asked. Lily was already up the abseiling board thing and was ready to harness people up.

"I think I might skip this one." Sharpay said, turning slightly green and hiding behind a bush.

The rest of the day went just fine. They did rock climbing after abseiling, which was funny. Then they did the Giant Swing, self explanatory much? Then the high ropes. Various of activities in the air. That was exciting. Even Sharpay did it. And she was quiet scared. Then they had their archery session where most of them proved hopeless except the perfect sportsman, Troy Bolton. Sharpay blushed every time he looked her way. Wow, what else was new?

The gang were in the hall again, with Sharpay drinking a lot of water, while the boys complained about their wedgies and pains of the harness and the rest of the girls talking about their favorite activity.

"Well it was great to have you guys. We hope to see you next time." Sky started off.

"We hope you come back next time and have a nice day." Lily said with a pretty smile.

"But for now," Sky started, "Good bye." They finished together.

They all said their good-byes, caught the bus back to the station. When they were at the subway, they had their dilemmas with the gap, the boys helping Sharpay on aboard. They all sat laid back in their seats, tired and exhausted.

"Woo!" Ryan exclaimed, "That was one exciting day!"

"Uh-huh! So true!" Kelsi added.

"High rope was soo scary!" Sharpay shuddered, unscrewing the lid of her water bottle.

"Man, if you're gonna say scary, the Giant Swing is the shiznit!" Chad exclaimed, pumping his fists in the air, "It was exciting stuff."

The rest of the ride went like that. When they arrived back at the lobby, Sharpay shot straight up to her room and had a relaxing hot shower. Troy used it after Sharpay. Sharpay flung herself onto the bed as soon as she was out. She was oh-so-tired and couldn't stand to be awake another minute. Oh, sleep time, here I come! That was the last thought Sharpay had before settling into a nice deep slumber.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yo, sup y'all. Dee again. Sick of me much yet? LAWLLS. Yeaa well, thank you to those two people that reviewed. I found it helpful. Thank you . (x As usual, R/R, C/C is welcome and cookies, hugs and some loving are also very welcome. Love you all , even those lurkers who refuse to review( LAWLS, jokes jokes) aanndd , that's about it. Toodle-oo!**

* * *

**


	5. Chapter 5

**

* * *

**

The get-away

**Author.** soDEEliicious

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Except .. never mind, I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter Five; Fourth Day**

"Wakey, wakey Mister and Missus Sunshine!" Gabriella burst into the room, shouting on top of her lungs.

"Eugh, what?" Sharpay's eyes opened a bit as light poured into the room.

"Wake up." Gabriella said simply with a smile.

"Oh no. Ten more minutes. I thought this was supposed to be a relaxing holiday?" Sharpay groaned, sleep escaping her fast.

"Yehp, it is!"

"Not with you waking me up this early!" Sharpay moaned as she stretched in her bed. A lot of her body parts were sore. Like her legs and arm.

"Are you sore?"

"Yeah. Am I supposed to be?"

"Yehp. Now get up!" Gabriella bustled around the room, waking Troy up as well.

"Now all my sleepiness is gone! Thanks!" Sharpay dully exclaimed, moving her blanket off the bed.

She slid off her bed and shooed Gabriella out the door. Gabriella peeked her head back in the room, as Sharpay was getting out of her bed. Sharpay was about to chuck a pillow at Gabriella's face but calmed her urge, as Gabriella started talking again.

"Make sure you wear clothes appropriate. Hey Troy, you judge if it's appropriate or not, yeah?" Gabriella said, then with a smile was out again.

"Where and what are we doing today?" Sharpay asked exasperatedly. It was fun, this holiday, but then some of the activities were just too tiring.

"Secret, hurry and get ready!" Troy ushered Sharpay.

"But what do I wear?" Sharpay asked, "Gabriella said something about appropriate!"

"Just wash and get dressed. Gabriella said that I judge." Troy pointed out with a smug smile.

Sharpay washed and came back outside, completely stumped on what she was to wear. She didn't want to get into something and then have to take it off again, so she just hovered it in front of her with a curious look towards Troy. Troy kept shaking his head until, Sharpay got to her short shorts and her simple tee. Troy nodded smugly. Sharpay raised one eyebrow.

"You're not just saying this is the best to wear, because you wanna see me flaunt my sexy legs, are you?" Sharpay joked.

"Psh!" Troy joked.

"Yeah right."

Sharpay walked into the bathroom and got changed. She had a hunch where they might be heading, so she took her big straw bag, straw hat and packed two large towels from inside the bathroom, sunscreen and her trustworthy sunglasses. She wore her bikini before putting on the clothes Troy had chose. She wore her straw hat and her sunglasses, after putting her hair into a messy bun, her fringe, simply to the sides. She stepped out whilst Troy was sitting on the bed, doing nothing.

"So...? What's the verdict? How do I look?" She asked.

"Y-you look... cute." Troy smiled nervously.

"Aw, thank you." Sharpay smiled, showing her shiny, white, pearly teeth.

"We should go downstairs." Troy said.

Troy opened the door for Sharpay and made a motion to let Sharpay go first. She smiled sweetly up at him and dared to wink through her sunglasses. Troy walked out after her. They took the elevator and when they arrived downstairs, no body was there. Sharpay frowned and pouted, lifting her sunglasses.

"Well, where are they?" She looked around the empty lobby.

"Mister Bolton?" The receptionist called out.

"Yes?" Troy responded.

"Here is a note for you from your friend, Miss Montez, Gabriella?" The receptionist lady called out.

"Oh?" Sharpay said, raising both her eyebrows and taking her sunglasses off entirely.

"Thank you." Troy said with a smile.

Sharpay did not like the look on Troy's face. Troy looked up and ran his hand through his hair. He looked up at Sharpay and chewed on his bottom lips. Sharpay walked over to him and put her hand on his arm and read the note as he held it. Her mouth dropped open and she hit her forehead with her palm.

"What? They left without us? Just like that?" Sharpay asked, ridiculed.

"Apparently, we took too long." Troy frowned on the outside, but was grinning like crazy on the inside. He had to remember to thank Gabriella.

"We so did not!" Sharpay exclaimed, indignantly.

"Well she says to catch a taxi from here to there." Troy looked at Sharpay, trying to look troubled.

"Where's there?"

"It's the b-" Troy's eyes widened and he stopped talking, "It's nowhere. Come on. We're already late."

"Uh-huh." Sharpay said.

Troy asked the receptionist to call a cab. From there they took the cab to the place, where the rest of the gang were supposed to be. The driver stopped at none other than the beaches. Sharpay smiled satisfied. She had packed accordingly. She could see her friends playing and splashing each other on the shore. She walked down the steps and easily went to the spot where her friends had left their things. She put her towel on one of the empty chairs and laid down, after taking her shorts and shirt off.

"You're not going swimming?" Troy asked, staring at Sharpay. She could still see him in the corner of her eyes.

"Nuhp. Too much salt water. Do you know how that water tastes? Ugh, absolutely ugh." Sharpay exclaimed cutely.

"I'll stay with you. Beaches are supposed to be fun, not all lonered by yourself." Troy smiled.

"Shut up." Sharpay smiled and punched Troy.

"That hurt!" Troy gasped mockingly, giving Sharpay a little shove.

"Is that the best you got?" Sharpay teased, with a smirk.

They both laughed and then the awkward moment number fourteen struck. Sharpay let out an audible happy sigh.

"Why are you sighing for?" Troy asked, giving Sharpay a sideway glance.

"I... I can't believe that I made friends with you people. Especially you Troy. I mean, I always had a crush on you, and tried to get noticed by you, using different methods... Just last year, I was bugging the hell out of you. I'm really sorry and all that but I think it's best if I go back to that other... frame."

"Huh? What do you mean? You fit in great here! And plus you can't we already promised!" Troy argued.

"Yeaah, I know. But I'm scared..." Sharpay turned slightly to the side.

"Hey don't worry, you got me. Count me as your best friend. if they hassle you, I shall rescue the damsel in distress." Troy said with a smile. He opened his mouth to add something else but Gabriella was calling for them.

"Sharpay, Troy! Over here!" Gabriella yelled, turned back to the crowd. The next minute, Chad and Zeke had grabbed Sharpay, they were running down to the shore and the next minute, she was dunked into the waters.

"That was so not called for!" Sharpay yelled at the guys, taking her sunglasses off and wiping the salt water out of her eyes. "Payback!" She screamed as she started splashing the guys with cold, salty beach water.

That's how the water fight started. First it was everyone against everyone, then it was girls against boys, and finally they divided into teams and fought for the victory. In the end it was Troy's team, consisting of Troy, Chad, Sharpay and Taylor. While the boys stayed in the water, the girls went out and bought lunch.

"What's for lunch?" The boys called out.

"Chicken!" Gabriella exclaimed with excitement and took their lunch out. "KFC to be exact."

"Oh!" The boys all exclaimed. They were famished after that water fight.

"Give us!" Chad said, opening buckets by himself and eating by himself, without offering any to anyone else.

"Pig!" Sharpay called out, lifting her nose with her hand and making piggy noises.

"Mm-hmm, I love you too." Chad said, picking up two chickens at a time and eating.

Everyone laughed. After the lunch, the buckets and bottles and left over foods ended up in a food fight. The girls got so mad, because they had gravy in their hair and had to go to the showers to wash it out, since they were planning not to go back into the salty water. They talked on the reclining chairs, soaking the sun up with much deserved relaxation. Sharpay could no longer feel the soreness from their activities the day before.

"Wonders, what the beach could do to you..." Sharpay cooed relaxingly.

After that, they had brought some beach volleyball set.

"The winners get to dunk the losers into the beach!" Zeke yelled out, making things even more jucier and added, "Girls against boys!"

"You're on!" Gabriella said with a smirk.

"For sure!" Sharpay called out raising her hands in the air.

It was an exciting game, with the boys falling down a lot and the girls, misaiming the ball and throwing it in the beach. In the end, the boys, surprisingly lost and the girls mustered all their energy to push them far into the beach. They dusted their hands as if mission accomplished and went back to their chairs. It was getting dark and they knew they had to get to the beach.

"We're going home! Hurry up!" Sharpay yelled at the boys and beckoned them to swim faster.

They got dressed. Sharpay put on her sunglasses, and her straw hat along with her straw bag and was ready to go. She wondered how her friends had gotten the equipments to the beach. The got out of the beach, called the cab and were soon back at the hotel. Sharpay feeling tired, for the fourth day in a row, lugged her things up stairs and fell on her bed. She didn't even bother getting out of her salt water smelling clothes. She just fell asleep, without taking her bag, hat or sunglasses off. Troy tiptoed into the room and saw Sharpay sleeping. He smiled lopsidedly, took her sunglasses, bag and hat off without waking her up. He then rushed back downstairs, where they had some sort of a talking to do.

"Guys, we only got... two and a half days. Everything is well planned and Sharpay has definitely become our best friends. Don't get her mad and Troy... do your thing." Gabriella said to the group, who were huddled in the lobby, looking tired and weathered.

"Go and get some sleep, you all need them." Gabriella smiled and shooed them off to bed.

It was a long day. And the next two were going to be equally tiring.

* * *

**Author's Note:

* * *

**


	6. Chapter 6

**

* * *

**

The get-away

**Author.** soDEEliicious

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Except .. never mind, I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 6: GP**

On the sixth day, Sharpay woke up to four things. One, her hair still smelled like chocolate, which wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Two everything was quiet. No one was barging into wake her up or anything. Three Troy wasn't there in his couch bed. And four, the digital clock next to her bed, on the bedside table read, 12:00 pm.

Sharpay rolled over, clueless. She stretched, yawned and stumbled out of bed. In her pajamas, she made her way towards Gabriella and Taylor's bedroom which was messy, since they had their food fight last night. But apart from the food pieces, she could find no one. She dipped her finger in some chocolate and licked it off. _'Mmm, still tastes good.'_ Sharpay thought.

She checked out the next room, which was Kelsi by herself. Kelsi wasn't there either. There were no notes, no nothing. Sharpay walked out of Kelsi's room and entered the room across from her room which was Ryan, Chad and Zeke's room. There was no one in there, it was just a messy room. A really, really messy room. It was in fact, messier than Gabriella and Taylor's room, and they hosted a food fight, for crying out loud.

Sharpay exited their room and walked back to her and Troy's room. It was so quiet and the sun shine pouring through the window was sorta creeping Sharpay out. Sharpay shrugged and decided to take a bath, maybe they left her to have some Sharpay time. And maybe the others were gone to have their own insert name time. Sharpay put her mind to ease and concluded that that had to be the answer.

She got into the tub. IT was hot, all ready to relax her.

After a couple of hours

Sharpay woke up. Her skin felt really wrinkly. Ew. Why didn't anyone tell her that the water was now cold, and that her hair didn't smell like chocolate anymore? Oh yeah, they were out and about, excluding Sharpay and doing something fun by themselves. _'Whoa, when did those thoughts kick in?"_ Sharpay mentally asked herself. _'Since forever. You were just to caught up in this new act to realize." _Her thought sneered at her.

"Whatever. They're probably out having some to me time." Sharpay said out loud, getting dressed casually and walking downstairs to the diner.

But when she got to the diner, that's when the big surprise kicked in. Her friends were all there, laughing and having a good time, not to mention eating good food. Gabriella was the first to notice and immediately stopped eating, dropped her fork and called out Sharpay's name, which made everyone else do the same. Sharpay ignored them, turned around and walked away.

"I knew it. They don't care about me. They just wanted to get rid of me so that they could have some fun to themselves! That's it, I don't give a heck, I'm going back." Sharpay said out loud.

That meant two things. One meant that she was going back to her snotty self and two meant that she was going home. She didn't care about the promise she made with Ryan or Troy, it was like, they had broken it first. It seemed that way to Sharpay. She shrugged and took the lift back upstairs to grab her things. Troy who felt pretty guilty, for not even bothering to write a note, ran up the stairs and reached there before Sharpay's lift dinged.

"Sharpay, wait. I can explain, we can explain." Troy said breathlessly.

"Explain what?" Sharpay hugged and snapped.

"Why we were there without you." When Troy said this, Sharpay felt more hurt.

"So you people were there without me!" Sharpay stepped away from the lift.

"No. It's not like that." She threw open the room door.

"Then what is it like?" Sharpay turned around, when she heard a ding from the lift.

"Sharpay!" Gabriella and Taylor called out.

"What?" Sharpay asked with irritation clear in her voice.

"We can explain." Taylor motioned to the group.

"Explain what?" Sharpay snapped.

"Why we were there."

"Nice try, but I know why you were there. You just wanted to leave me behind and have some true quality time with the original gang." Sharpay snapped angrily.

"No, it's not like that." Troy tried to reason.

"Yeah whatever." Sharpay scoffed, "I'm going."

"No Sharpay, you can't." Ryan called out.

"Watch me." Sharpay shrugged.

"Fine then, break the promise and give us permission to bug you all the time then." Ryan said simply.

"Please just stay with us. There is only one day left." Gabriella pleaded.

"I'll give you my allowance for next month!" Ryan bribed.

"Yeah and mine." Zeke also bribed, followed by Kelsi and Gabriella.

Sharpay took the option into mind. If she was to stay for, what? A day and a half, and she would be rich the upcoming month. She liked the idea. She was still frowning in disapprovement but she gruffly nodded.

"Yes!" They all slapped each other high-fives.

"You all retarded or something?" Sharpay asked rudely at the sight.

With that she slammed the door to her room and locked it.

"Uh, can I sleep with you guys tonight?" Troy asked the guys.

"Uh-huh, sure. There's still a bed left." Chad said petting his best friend's back.

While inside the room, Sharpay lay on her bed, tears running down her face.

"BFF my ass." Sharpay bitterly cried into the pillow.

* * *

**Author's Note:

* * *

**


End file.
